Daughter of Posideon
by thepie123
Summary: An un-heard of demigod adventure, with new and old characters. Set after the last olympian, but before the lost hero. T because it's T. R R, no flames
1. Normal

It's a harsh life

Yeah, so there I was. Sat, as you do, in my kitchen and being, well, normal. Yeah, like a demigod like me can be 'normal'. My definition of normal is conversing with gods, spirits and living under the sea. Yours? Probably conversing with footballers, cheerleaders and living in 59th street.

You won't have heard of me. Definitely not. I'm the daughter of Poseidon. Good to meet you.


	2. To Bring You Up To Speed

My name's Azure-I was named for the colour of the sky. Strange, being the daughter of the god of the sea and all that. I was born seventeen years ago, in Las Vegas to a single mom who would love me forever. I grew up surrounded by the gods who thought that I was the one born to fulfil the great prophecy, but no. Turns out that males take priority, so whilst I was being prepared to fight to the death, Percy-amazing-Jackson was the one fighting Kronos and getting all the glory. I was the one working on the inside.

Those countless demigods? I was one of them, risking my stupid life every day to make sure that Olympus won. Not Percy Jackson, but Olympus. He really is an idiot, using his spine as his Achilles heel? At least choose somewhere obscure-like say your spleen? That's where I chose, when I went there.

And now I'm on the run again. Whilst dodging harpies and Cyclopes, I've discovered that there is more than one Minotaur. No-one wants me what, with the disaster I bring, I belong to no-one. I'm forgotten by Olympus, revelling in their new golden boy and girl. Not even the sea will take me now.

So I think it's time.

Time to find Camp Half Blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON, OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS APRT FROM AZURE. THIS IS ALL MY IMAGINATION-WOULD I REALLY BE RICK RIORDAN ON HERE?**

Yeah, so there I was. Sat, as you do, in my kitchen and being, well, normal. Hearing a knock at the door, I got up to answer it-taking my dagger obviously.

Standing at the door was a young woman, with blonde dyed hair, green eyes and weird, almost green skin that was quite translucent. At least, that was how it looked to humans.

"Oh, hello there! I'm your new neighbour!"

"Neighbour? There aren't any houses for sale on this street!" Or the next for that matter, I thought. Are you sure you are in the right place?"

"Yes, the house next door has a for sale sign on it. Can't you see it? You can, can't you?"

For a fraction of a second, I could-a green misspelt sign. Then it disappeared.

_FRO SAEL-OLDE HUSE_

"Oh, I see it! I really must go to the opticians; I've been telling myself that for a long time. Do come in won't you? I'm Kezia by the way." Let her think that she had the wrong person

"Really-ok then! HI, I'm Kampe."

Kampe stepped in and sniffed the air. ** One**. Obviously I knew that she was a monster by now, I could see naturally through the Mist. Unlike _some_ heroes, I knew a monster when I saw one. **Two.**

"I like the perfume you have in here," Kampebegan. **Three. **"Is it a sort of fruit?" **Four.**

"Yes," I replied"My favourite type."

"And what sort is it?" asked Kampe.

"My favourite type-monster killer." **Five. **And right on time, Kampe keeled over. Holding onto a shank of her snaky hair; I leant down and nicked her with the dagger. She dissolved into dust, leaving me with some of it in my hands. I flicked open my diamond ring and sprinkled some of it in. Even the smallest amount would make a monster unable to reform due to the qualities the diamond possessed, a trick I had discovered from Aphrodite-the only one who remembered me.

I really was getting really annoyed with this, just when I wanted to go! Well, at least packing was done-the clothes on my back and emergency suitcase were all I would take.

Logging onto my laptop, I noted down the current IP address. That would have to be changed. I pulled up the American Airlines website and began booking my flight to John F Kennedy airport. Yeah, I know what everyone says about not going by air, but I was blessed by all the gods remember? It would probably give Zeus a good wakeup call anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: At the time of writing, I was in the car just about to eat my own ham and chicken pie… it was all I could think about.**

I pulled in at the service stop and pulled my sunglasses off. I gave up with buying inconspicuous cars a long time ago, at the end of the day I was a kick ass car kinda girl. Airlines were rubbish as well; no one wanted to ship my 911 Porsche turbo (top speed: 315km/h). They were willing at first, but when they heard my age it was immediately 'too valuable and a risk for theft.' Poseidon had technically bought it for me as late sixteenth birthday present (okay, okay, sixteenth and a half)after I had been chased by monsters in a Ford. Ignoring the usual stares and snide comments I walked in to the Starbucks there and ordered a Captain Crunch Frappuccino (**AN:** **this drink does exist, it's a combination of hazelnut syrup with a Strawberries and Crème Frappuccino. Google the Starbucks secret menu)**

Drink in hand, I walked back out. All one needed for a journey was a Frappuccino that no one knew about. When I got back to my car, I found some young lads lounging on the bonnet. "Excuse me; I need to get to my trunk." I asked. _Be polite Azure._

"The trunk, darling, is on the back. Don't you know that? I could teach you a lot about this baby. Wanna ride? I know a diner near here." Asked the leader of the gang, a spotty boy probably about twenty one years old.

"Really, you sure? You sure you want to go out-because I would help, but I don't know which way you came in." I said, very sweetly whilst looking up through my lashes. The male species were often more annoying than monsters; both hindered the flow of my life. They turned away, probably disappointed that I wasn't some willing rich girl who would wine them, dine them and bed them-probably not in that order. Smiling to myself, I got my ham and chicken pie out of the boot and walked to my door. Opening it, I sighed and thought that there only a few hours left to go on the road and then I would be at Camp.

Three hours later, (Long Island Sound is only 237 miles away from Maryland) I was there. I pulled over at the battered old pine tree I'd heard so much about got out and inhales the air. It smelt salty, but there were strawberries, wood smoke, sawdust, hints of the Mist and magic. Truly, I don't know how these kids managed. With most demigods, their moods reflected that of their parents meaning that is Poseidon particularly wanted to kill Zeus for some reason (not like _that_ would ever happen. Like never) then you might have a particularly murderous feeling daughter. Or son. It really kills, when just when you have the perfect plan for killing any son of Zeus who happens to get in your way (or you get in his way), Daddy dear is suddenly happy again and then, so are you to some extent.

But don't think that I have never known any demigods. After my mom died from a freak case of fatal insomnia in a mental health ward, (I was fourteen) I moved in with one of her friends who had a son, Everett, a year older than me who was also a demigod. His mom, Megan, had the most gorgeous green eyes, brown hair and pale skin. She pretty much was one of the loveliest people I ever will know. Everett and I went out with each other for a year, until Megan died whilst saving us. Everett, mad from grief threw himself into the arms of the first monster he could find whilst we were running. I was scooped up by Zeus and started training. You can probably guess the rest; you know, spent six months aboard the Princess Andromeda, moved for a quiet life in Maryland and then I was chased to Kansas and back by two Minotaur and a few Cyclopes.

I was interrupted from my reverie by a satyr approaching me.

"Which one are you? Protector name? Have you been claimed?" He bleated.

"I'm sorry? My name's Azure and I don't need a protector. I have survived seventeen years as a daughter of one of the big three, broken the great prophecy and spent six months infiltrating the Princess Andromeda. Oh, and I drove here from Maryland, after killing an inconvenient Kampe with the smell from a candle, in a Porsche 911 turbo."

Mr Goat, meanwhile, was looking faint. He grabbed mty hand and tried to drag me across the boundary.

"I'm sorry, goat guy, but where am I meant to put my car?" I asked.

"Leave everything there; we have to get you to Chiron now! It will be moved later, don't worry!"

And with that very impertinent comment, I was dragged over the boundary line.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellos! Sorry for the delay, I've been blogging and writing a novel and writing an essay or two…. Schoolwork!**

Chapter 4

Camp half blood was well, Camp Half Blood. In the distance, there were people fighting…urghh, so undignified. Fighting should be won with tactics and cunning, you were a lot less likely to die, but, maybe winning a battle sounded cooler. Not everyone has their birth blessed by Athena. And Aphrodite. Ooh and Zeus. Ares. Hera. And Hestia, Dionysus, and Hermes. And for some odd reason, Nyx, goddess of the night.

I could see basketball going on, and strawberry fields. There was a lot of construction going on, and winged horses were flying through the air. The impertinent goat guy was dragging me through the dust, to what I assumed must be the Big House.

"….All… the gods…and goddesses… are… up… there…" He panted. I snatched my hand from him and kept walking.

"We…can get…you…claimed…straight…away…." He continued.

"We? Who are we?" I asked.

We had come to a stop. I looked up from the goat guy (**A/N: I have made satyrs slightly smaller…and Azure is like supermodel height!)** and saw a guy with black hair and green eyes. Next to him was a blonde, who seemed to be bugging him. Oh great. Mr and Mrs Perfect. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Could the day get worse?

"Oh hi! Welcome to Camp Half Blood. I know that this is a bit strange, but you'll get used to it. I look after all new arrivals." Perfect Jackson said.

Yes it could.

"We Percy, I am more important." Started Annabeth. "Can I ask some questions?"

"Whatevs." Boring.

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Special powers?"

"Top of the class, raised on Olympus, I can control water and wind…."

"Water and wind? And Olympus raised? Have you been claimed?" Asked Annabeth. How irritable.

In response, I pulled some water from the sea at the end of the island. Suspending it, I let it fly like a magic carpet, over the heads of all the campers. Just for fun, I let it change colour as it went. Then, I let it come to a stop above the heads of Mr and Mrs Perfect and let it drop. Getting Annabeth and Percy Jackson wet.

"Yeah, I was Olympus raised. You won't know me. I'm the seventeen year old daughter of Poseidon. The name's Azure by the way."

Percy Jackson looked suitably annoyed. In the distance, I could see gods and goddesses flowing out of the door of the Big House, and coming towards us. Zeus was arguing with Poseidon who in turn was arguing with Ares.

The clamour of immortals was coming towards us. When they reached us, Percy turned on his father.

"Father, who's this? She says that she is your seventeen year old daughter. But I'm the oldest. I'm the child in the prophecy." Whined Percy. (**A/N: Yeah Percy is a bit OOC, I know. Think mood swings.) **

Poseidon looked at me for the first time.

"Azure-is that you? How's your mom? Is Hannah okay? Where is she?"

Yeah, so when I said Zeus picked me up, I mean that Zeus picked me up. Poseidon never knew about my Mum, or my life aged fourteen.

"Look, Dad, Mom died three years ago. I stayed with Megan, and her son, Everett. The son of Athena, that one." I could feel tears prickling my eyes. Mom, Megan and Everett in one sentence. I was bad luck.

Poseidon moved in for a hug. Gods, did I miss my Dad. I could smell the familiar scent of seaweed and rust and home. This was home. Dad then held me out at arm's length and looked at me.

"You are growing Azure. Soon, you'll be taller than me, so therefore I shall have to grow. Everyone, this is Azure, Lady of the West Waters." Poseidon introduced me to everyone present. I didn't like the Lady part; so maybe I was known as My Lady of The West underwater.

A young man came striding up to stand beside my Father.

"Ah, Lady Azure! It is good to see you. And how are you?" This was Lysander, my old commander and the man who was responsible for my seabed.

"Good thanks. And how are my sea beds doing?" I asked.

"Well," Lysander bowed, "If you'll come this way My Lady…"


End file.
